Back To Stay
by KiwiBunni
Summary: A new demon group is terrorizing peaceful villages in demon world and the Reikei Tantei is going to stop them, plus the help of Reikai's newest ferry girl and Hiei's half sister. KuramaxOC KoenmaxBotan YusukexKeiko HieixKurama YusukexOC HieixKuramaxOC.


I don't own Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, they all belong to the creater of Yu Yu Hakusho! But please do not take my character Natarii.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was a chilling autumn afternoon, the foliage was falling from tree branches, summer was long gone and school had begun once again. Yusuke Urameshi sat on the roof of his school with his back leaning on the fence that surrounded the perimeter. Rumor was it was built because some clumsy student fell off years ago. "Why the hell did I decide to go to school today?" he yawned to himself as he closed his eyes, beginning to drowse off.

The staircase door opened, and on to the roof came Keiko, Yusuke's childhood friend. "There you are Yusuke! Did you skip morning classes again? You're never going to get into a good university, you know…" The scolding continued but Yusuke cut her off "Blah blah blah, Yusuke do this, Yusukes do that, Yusuke read your books, Yusuke study, Yusuke do the dishes!" He imitated. "What more do you want from me?! I should be off fighting demons, I mean c'mon, I'm the great Urameshi!" He crossed his arms like a tough guy.

Keiko simply gave him a hard slap on the cheek and began to walk away. She furiously yanked the staircase door open, only to find Kuwabara about to open it himself. "Oh, Uhm, Hi Keiko!" He greeted her with a smile. "Hey." She said, and stomped down stairs with a huff.

"What's the matter with Keiko?" Kuwabara asked as he walked toward Yusuke, one hand in his right pocket. Yusuke, who was now standing but still leaning against the fence shrugged.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" a familiar sounding girl's voice called from above. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up, shocked to find the newest ferry girl edition to Spirit World.

Natarii sat side saddle on her oar, floating through the air at a high speed. The cold breeze bite her frozen cheeks and she shivered as the wind traveled up her exposed legs. Her buttercup colored kimono, decorated with blue cherry blossoms hugged her figure. "Now I know why Botan chose a full length kimono." She thought to herself. When she got to choose her kimono she decided on the summer length, ending about an inch past mid-thigh. She sighed, tightening her grip on her oar, and sped up the pace.

Once she was within viewing distance of Yusuke's town she stopped. "Knowing Yusuke, he's probably not in school, I guess I'll check anyway."

As she approached the school's roof, she found exactly who she'd been sent for. "Yusuke! Kuwabara!" She exclaimed as she gracefully jumped off her oar. She landed in crouching position on her feet and bit her lip "Ouch, I didn't think that would hurt.." She thought as she stood up. "Long time no see! Koenma sent me to get you two!"

She looked at their dumbfounded expressions, apparently she was the last person they expected to see. Then she realized they weren't looking at her face. She coughed and blushed slightly, jumping back on her oar.

"We have no time to waste!" She sang, and with that she grabbed hold of the spirit detective and his sidekick's collars and flew off to spirit world.

"Haven't been here in awhile." Said Kuwabara as they walked through the gate of Spirit World. Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets as they passed through rooms filled with yelling ogres filing paper work.

Once they came to Koenma's office, Natarii pushed open the door. "Koenma-Sama! I brought Yusuke and Kuwabara!" she stated and tilted her upper body forward into a bow.

Botan was sitting on the edge of Koenma's desk and waved to them as they walked in. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! It's so nice to see you!"

"Hey." The boys greeted back unison. Yusuke leisurely waved and continued, "So, Toddler, what's the deal? I thought everything was peaceful now."

"And so did I." Koenma clasped his hands together on top of his desk and continued. "There's a new group of demons causing terror in demon world, attacking villages, even ones that have been peaceful for thousands of years. They'll kill all men, women, and children in their path, of course that's unless they find them useful. We need the Reikai Tantei to go into demon world and defeat these high S class demons. I'm sure you could beat them individually, Yusuke, but the group is so large, it out numbers us." Yusuke jumped in, "No problem! I'll just knock 'em all out with my shot gun and-"

Ignoring the boy's mindless planning, Koenma continued once again. "I believe Hiei has been tracking them down and he's single handedly killed a few of them since he's been in demon world with Mukuro, so he's a few steps ahead of us, but you guys are going to have to get Kurama and bring him with you. The door to demon world will be open in three days."

Once Koenma finished Kuwabara looked at the ground "Man, my sister's gonna kill me, I really need to be studying and doing good in school" He paushed. " ...but if innocents are in danger, even if they're demons, they must be saved!" He pumped his fist in the air and gave a super hero pose. Everyone sweat dropped.

Natarii bite her lower lip. Kurama. Her best friend. Koenma had never mentioned Kurama being needed on this mission before. But she should have assumed it anyway. She had not seen her good friend since last time she saw Kuwabara and Yusuke, having been three years ago. Her thought topic was changed at the sound of her name.

Yusuke looked to Botan "So I see you've got Nata-Chan doing the dirty work for you!" He snickered. Botan smiled "Well you see Yusuke, about that, I've resigned from my position as spirit detective assistant and I'm going to be full time carrying the dead to the spirit world, I don't want a dangerous job anymore."

"What made you change your mind now?" Kuwabara questioned. Botan and Koenma gave each other a glance as she placed her left hand over a not yet visible bump on her stomach. "Oh, no real reason, I just have this feeling Natarii will be much better than me at it!" She explained, pointing her index finger in the air. It was true Natarii had strong spiritual energy, but in relation to Botan they were about equal.

"Whatever you say, as long as she knows what she's doing." The spirit detective glanced at the blonde girl. He hadn't seen her for three years, and even though she had changed a lot physically since then, she was still a young girl. But he learned not to under estimate people, that had always gotten him into trouble in the past.

"Oh, don't worry Yusuke, Natarii has become highly skilled. Don't let her appearance fool you." Koenma reassured him. "Hopefully she won't be kidnapped by demons again!" Kuwabara teased her. Crossing her arms, Natarii pouted. "That wasn't my fault!"

"Well, you all should be on your way!" Botan said a little too cheerfully, as she pushed them all out the door and locked it behind them. Once she turned around Koenma had changed into his teenage form. She walked over to him, sitting down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and removed a piece of fallen hair from his face. He looked her in the eyes, "If we have a girl, I hope she has your pink eyes." Botan giggled, removing his pacifier and kissed his lips.

------------------------------------------------

So guys? What'd ya think? Is Natarii too sue-ish? 3 Are you excited about Botan and Koenma? xD Review please 3


End file.
